narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of the Invulnerable: Ace Korimachi Vs Tyler Solis
Meeting on the Battleground Tyler Solis was wallking to the battle point deep within the forest. He was offered a battle a while back, and he said yes. He knew this would be a testament of his strength, his will, what he stood for. He had to win. "This is the place i believe" Tyler said as he arrived. "Now to wait for...Ace". Suddenly, a few meters frok Tyler, appeared Ace, phasing into reality, remaining stationary in the air. "You're the ninja I've been hearing so much about... Lets see what you're really made of..." said Ace as Metrochronus phased into his hand. Tyler activated his Hogan and took out his samurai sword. He smirked and said "Lets do it" Ace activated his Omega Noryokugan before dashing towards Tyler. "I hope that sword of yours is special, because if it's not, then you betteer do something fast!" said Ace as he swung Metrochronus towards Tylers katana. A vine erupted from behind Ace and tripped him and Ace fell onto the ground. "I dont need my sword" Tyler said confidently "I see you're trying to make a clown out of me by tripping me with a vine..." said Ace as he quickly got up to his feet, Metrochronus phasing away. "I say it's time that I turn up the heat... and show you why they call me Incinerator Ace..." Ace said as he formed the Fire handsign; jumping high into the air while inhaling a great amount of air. "Katon: Kakudai Fuaiasutori Mu!" exhaled Ace as a thin line of fire streamed from his mouth before expanding 160 degrees seconds later into a hellish attack of extremely hot flames. The flames were so hot, they began melting they ground into glass in seconds, and with plenty of air in his lungs, Ace was more than ready to continue his onslaught to glass the battlefield until it was several feet thick in glass. The Real Battle Begins Tyler used [[Water Release: Stormy Blockade. Water came down from the sky, enough water to fill an ocean, it coutered the fire and turned the battlefield into an ocean. "Come on. Impress me." Ace consentrated radiation orbs in his hands before sending them above the clouds. "EMS Release: Life Extinction Technique" said Ace. Suddenly the entire area became pitch black and the temperature or the environment cooled down drastically, causing the water to freeze solid. "Water freezes in the cold, and eyes become blind in the absence of light. Certainly you can do much better as well..." Ace added. Tyler used his Hogan and saw Ace's chakra. Demonic Illusion: Undying Love Tyler casted genjutsu on Ace. "Too bad, my Noryokugan makes me immune to genjutsu..." said Ace as he consentrated his chakra in both palms as he took a few steps back. "does it? Because you didn't seem to realize...I am an illusion." He swirled away and the real Tyler appeared behind ace. Tyler turned one of his arms into vines and swung it at Ace, knocking him backwards. "I usually fool people with that" Ace suddenly went away in a brillient display of light. "Manipulating light to fool the opponent is childsplay" said Ace as he activated his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan. "Do you want to play around or get serious?" said Ace as he activated his Phasion Technique, becoming completely invisible in the process. "Since you are a new opponent, I'll just stay in this form until I can think of a plan to defeat you." said Ace as he sat down in midair. "Invisibility? HAHA! You must not have heard about my dojutsu. I can see your chakra as we're speaking" A vine came spewing from his mouth and headed towards Ace's direction. Your dojutsu may beable to see my chakra, but, no technique on the planet can harm me while I'm using this technique, so do your worst and waste your chakra" said Ace as his eyes remained closed. "I understand" Vine Release: Cave Of Thorns He used it to protect himself, nothing can get through it. It's harder than Gaara's protective sand. "Sogosayojunjo" said Ace as he looked at the cave of thorns. Suddenly the protective layer of thorns disappeared from around Tyler as Ace used Event Horizon Ocular Focus of Tyler in an attempt to take his life. Tyler swirled away and appeared off to the side of Ace because he had used False Hit Technique again. He fell down on his stomach and opened his mouth and stated to gag. He regurgitated 20 rats made of vines and they burrowed into the ground. He got up and used Vine Release: Cave Of Thorns and protected himself again. Suddenly, Ace became physical again. "There's no way I can fall for genjutsu like you're potraying me too. I know my dojutsu abilities, and I'm very aware of what can affect me and what can't. None of my techniques kill in one hit... It's like troll city here.... You win this battle fair and square...." said Ace as he turned away from a confused Tyler, walking away from the battle like he's uninterested. "heh. Thats how i do things." He turned into a flaming phoenix and disappeared. Category:Role-Play Battles